1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an athletic glove. More particularly, the invention relates to a size adjustable glove capable of being re-positioned readily during play.
2. Description of Related Art
Goalkeepers on soccer teams, sometimes referred to as “goalies”, often utilize gloves to protect their hands from the impact of soccer balls when the goalies catch, deflect, or punch the soccer balls. Goalie gloves are therefore made from a cushioning material, such as latex foam, which provides protection and the ability to grip a ball. These materials typically cover or substantially cover the palm side and dorsal side of the goalie's hands. The materials of goalie gloves, however, can be cumbersome, as the materials sacrifice flexibility in the service of impact protection.
The stiffness of the cushioning material of goalie's gloves, while providing protection to the goalie's hands, can yield several undesirable consequences. In particular, the gloves can move with respect to the goalie's hands during the course of a game, making the fit across the back of the hand and through the fingers poor. This slippage can be caused by movement of the hand, particularly the palm, within and with respect to the glove due to an insufficiently tight fit of the glove on the hand. Additionally, the glove may become wet during play, such as due to absorption of rain or perspiration. The latex foam of the goalie glove becomes heavy when wet, which causes the glove to tend to slip away from the wrist.
As the goalie gloves are stiff, adjusting the gloves rapidly across the back of the hand and through the fingers during a game can be challenging, particularly when both hands are gloved, as is typical. Furthermore, if the gloves are wetted, the gloves become even more cumbersome and difficult to adjust for a better fit across the back of the hand and through the fingers.
Attempts to address slippage of goalie gloves have been made by addressing the fit of the glove on the hand. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,830 discloses a goalie glove having an adjustable fastening strap on the wrist. Additionally, the glove includes a slot to relieve the stiffness of the palm side of the glove. However, the '830 glove does not include any features for quickly readjusting the fit of the glove, nor does the '830 glove attempt to address the fit of the glove across the palm.
UK patent application number 9413647.0 discloses a goalie glove that includes woven textile material extending from the wristband toward the center of the glove. A securing strap is also provided to help cinch the glove around the hand. The woven material is more flexible than the rest of the goalie glove, allowing the strapping system to conform the glove to the anatomy of the goalie's hand for a secure fit. However, the '647.0 glove does not include any features for quickly readjusting the fit of the glove should the glove slip.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a protective glove that addresses the fit of the glove on the hand and the need to adjust the glove quickly if the glove were to become misaligned on the hand.